


slaving in the kitchen, iced you a cake

by huggableashton



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little mix are about to be the biggest girl band in the world (literally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The girls of Little Mix were given strict orders from their management team.

“All four of you need to gain weight.” They were told.

The four of them looked at their manager with wide eyes. _“What??”_

Their manager sighed. “Fifth Harmony is dominating you girls. Sure, you’re all pretty and sing well, but you never do anything to get in the media! The girls from Fifth Harmony are _always_ in the tabloids and you know it.”

Jesy narrowed her eyes. “Well, maybe we’re never in the media because you all do an awful job at promoting us!”

Leigh-Anne looked confused. “What does that have to do with us gaining weight?”

Their manager ignored Jesy but smiled at what Leigh-Anne said. “I’m glad you asked. You see, every celebrity nowadays is stick thin. If a star gains even a little bit of weight, there’s a hundred articles written about it. Now, if you girls purposely gain an obvious amount of weight, your faces will be everywhere! Soon you’ll be the biggest girl band in the world! Literally.”

Jesy scoffed. “There is no way I am getting fat.”

“You don’t really have a choice, sweetie.” Their manager continued. “Now, we are giving you girls two months off. This should give you a good start on gaining. Make sure you eat until you’re nice and stuffed and try to eat more at every meal. Oh! And try not to head outside much. If you do, wear a disguise. We want your gain to be sort of a ‘big reveal’ when the two months is up. Make sure not to buy any new clothes either. When we meet back here we’ll do a photo shoot and tight clothes will make your gain look even better! Sound good?”

Jade, Perrie, and Leigh-Anne all mumbled an agreement although, they didn’t look happy. Jesy, however, stayed silent and continued to give their manager an evil stare.

Boy, this was going to be one interesting break.


	2. Chapter 2

The two months passed rather quickly. The girls didn’t see each other the whole time and spent their days in their homes.

Leigh-Anne was the first to arrive at the studio where they were going to be doing their photo shoot. She kept tugging gently on the hem of her shirt, trying to have it not hug her new flesh so tightly. She had only gained about 15 pounds, most of it going to her boobs and some going to her butt. Her boobs were perkier than before and made her shirt stretch tightly across her chest. Her butt had some extra padding that made her skinny jeans tighter as well. Although not much weight went to her belly, she still had a small, soft curve that poked out slightly.

When Leigh walked into the studio, her manager gave her an approving look. 

“Not bad. Hopefully once I give you a strict diet on how much to eat a day, your gain will be quicker.”

Leigh frowned at that. She started to walk over to the backdrop when she heard someone walk up from behind her. She turned around to see a very chubby Perrie walk in staring at the floor. 

“Hi.” Perrie mumbled.

Their manager immediately gave the blonde a big hug. “Oh, darling! You did so great!” She stepped back to get a better look at Perrie’s new body. Leigh-Anne was surprised as well.

Perrie definitely had done a good amount of eating on her break. Her chest was barely larger, but her shirt was still tight. She had made a bold choice on wearing a plain black crop top that could barely contain her. Her belly poofed out at the bottom, revealing her pale, soft skin. Although she wore high-waisted jeans, a roll of fat from her middle was still poking out over the top. Her belly was so chubby that you could see an outline of it from where it was tucked in the front of her jeans. The button looked like it was welded into her skin. The thing that stood out the most about Perrie was definitely her ass. She was always blessed with with wide hips, but they were even wider now. Her body shape resembled a pear and her butt was packed tightly into her jeans. Her thighs had grown as well and could officially be called ‘thunder thighs.’ In total, she had gained about 50 pounds.

Everyone was quiet though, when they heard gasps of air when Jade entered. Jade was definitely the largest of the three. 

Their manager looked stunned. “Sweetie, how much did you gain?”

“I checked… this morning… 75 pounds.” Jade panted.

Perrie and Leigh-Anne’s jaws dropped. They couldn’t even believe it was possible to gain all of that in two months!

Jade’s hair was in curls and she had a small double chin. Like Perrie, her boobs had barely grown. Her shirt was skin tight and clung to her. It revealed a large muffin top that hung over the waistband of her booty shorts. Her thighs rubbed together with every movement she made and the button on her shorts looked like it could burst off at any second. She had a large bubble butt that stuck out behind her and her shorts were so tight that the top of her butt crack could be seen and her butt cheeks were hanging out of the bottom. It was amazing that she even had enough effort to squeeze herself into the tight clothes.

Jesy was the last to arrive, although when she walked in, everybody was angry. She had not gained any weight at all. In fact, she looked more muscular. 

“I told you I wasn’t going to get fat.” Jesy spoke with a smug smile on her face.

Everybody was silent except their manager who let out a frustrated groan. After calming down, she spoke. “I guess three out of four isn’t a bad start. Jade is so big that she might be enough to distract from the fact that you didn’t gain weight.” She sighed. “But, you will gain weight soon. I will force you if I have to.”

Jesy rolled her eyes at that.

“Alright, girls! Let’s get this shoot started!”


End file.
